


And Now It Begins

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, An execution, Explicit Sex, Great Alpha Derek Hale, Great Mage Stiles Stilinski, Killing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating, Superheroes, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is a very powerful Mage. And Derek is a very powerful Alpha werewolf. One day Stiles approaches Derek with a proposition. Will Derek agree to Stiles' offer?





	And Now It Begins

The thunderstorm was in full force. The clouds were black, with crimson shafts of light running through them. The lightning forked and struck trees in the forest. A figure strode forcefully through the preserve. He was clothed in gold robes, and there was a golden glow of light surrounding him. He gave off enormous waves of power, and his eyes flashed deep purple.  
He reached the door of the large stone building that housed the werewolf pack. He opened the heavy oak door and walked into the great hall of the building. At first the werewolves surged toward him and growled. But when they saw his golden aura and his purple eyes, and felt the waves of powerful magic rolling off of him, they became afraid and cowered away, falling to their knees along the walls. The Alpha of the pack was seated on a throne at the end of the room. When he saw the stranger, he rose from his seat in anger.  
The stranger looked at him and spoke.  
"Derek Hale", he said in a powerful voice, "I will speak with you!"  
Derek's eyes shifted to crimson red.  
"Who are you?", Derek replied angrily. "And what are you? And what do you want of me?"  
"My name is Stiles Stilinski", the stranger said. "I am a powerful Mage. And I have come to make a proposition to you".  
"What is your proposition?", Derek asked.  
"Send your pack out of the room", Stiles replied. "And don't worry. I mean you no harm. I only wish to speak to you in private".  
Derek turned to his pack.  
"Leave the room", he said. "I will call you if I need you".  
"But Derek…..", one of the wolves protested.  
"Leave the room!", Derek shouted. "Your Alpha has ordered you to leave!"  
The wolves turned toward the door and left silently, giving Stiles a wide berth as they did so.  
Stiles stopped glowing and his eyes shifted back to their natural color of amber gold.  
"Now", Derek asked Stiles. "What do you want from me?"  
"It's very simple", Stiles replied. "I want to mate with you".

Derek's eyes shifted back to hazel. He and Stiles approached each other until they stood face to face.  
"You want to mate with me?", Derek said incredulously. "But you don't even know me".  
"I know about you", Stiles replied. "And we have met".  
"When was that?", Derek asked.  
"Two years ago", Stiles replied. "When I was sixteen. You were in Beacon Hills and came to see my father".  
"Sheriff Stilinski", Derek said.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "I was in the outer office. You looked at me and we spoke for a few minutes. Then you went into my dad's office. After a while, you left. You may not remember me, but I remember you".  
Derek looked closely into Stiles' face.  
"Now I remember you", he said. "I was embarrassed when I met you because I became aroused by you. Because you were a teenage boy and I was a twenty three year old man".  
"And I was aroused by you, as well", Stiles replied.  
"I'm aroused by you now", Derek said.  
"As am I by you now", Stiles replied.  
They looked at each other for a long moment. They each felt passion for the other.  
"Were you a Mage then?", Derek asked.  
'Not yet", Stiles replied. "I was a Spark".  
Stiles took Derek's hand and interlaced their fingers together.  
"I was a Spark from my birth", Stiles continued. "Then a few months ago, on my eighteenth birthday, my powers as a full Mage filled me. I felt the power of all nature and of the entire universe throughout my body. I am now a very powerful Mage. In fact, I am the most powerful Mage in the world.  
My mother was a Spark. Her family name was Draiocht O'Brien. In Gaelic, Draiocht means magic. I am descended from the Druid Mage of ancient Ireland. When I became a full Mage, my Gaelic name was revealed. It is Mor Draiodoir, which means Great Mage. Over the past few months I have been using my powers and getting used to them. Then, two weeks ago….."  
He paused for a moment.  
"Two weeks ago, Gerard Argent killed my father".  
"I know, Stiles", Derek said. "I heard about it. Your father was a good man. And my heart goes out to you".  
He squeezed Stiles' hand.  
"Thank you Derek", Stiles replied. "That means a lot to me".  
He squeezed Derek's hand in return.  
"Everyone knows that the Argent mob is one of the biggest underworld organizations on the West Coast", Stiles said. "I didn't know that my dad was investigating them. Deputy Jordan Parrish was working with him, and he told me that he and my dad had accumulated printed evidence against the Argents. When they found my dad's body, his locked file cabinets had been broken into, and all of the evidence was missing. Two of Gerard's hitmen had followed my dad, forced his car off the road, and shot him before he had a chance to draw his gun".  
Derek put his arms around Stiles and hugged him.  
"I wasn't there to prevent my dad from being killed", Stiles said. "When I saw his body lying dead in the morgue, I went ballistic. Grief and rage filled me. I transported myself to the Argent's mansion and placed a barrier around the house so that no one could escape. Then I materialized inside. Their goons shot at me, but the bullets were deflected away by the shield that I had placed around myself. I shifted my eyes, looked at the Argents and their gang members, and set all of them on fire. I was merciful. It was quick. Within a few seconds, they were all turned into ashes. Then I removed the barrier and transported myself back home. Then after my father's funeral I made a decision about what I would do with my life. And the first thing that I will do concerns you".  
"You want me to be your mate", Derek said. "In addition to our attraction to each other, what other reason do you have?".  
"Our attraction is the primary reason", Stiles replied. "It is the most powerful reason. But the second reason is almost as powerful".  
He looked seriously at Derek and held both of his hands.  
"You are the most powerful Alpha in the world", Stiles said. "You are the Great Alpha. And I am the Great Mage. Individually, we are both very powerful. But together, we would be incredibly powerful, an unstoppable force. I am suggesting that we become a team. A team of justice givers who will work together to defeat evildoers. What do you say, Derek?"  
Derek smiled.  
"An offer to work with you for the force of good? And an offer to be your mate?", he said. "And being with you every day? And hugging you and kissing you? And sleeping with you and making love with you every night? I say yes!"  
Stiles smiled in return.  
"I want all of those things too, Derek", Stiles replied. "I want to be your mate".  
They held each other close and kissed, a deep passionate kiss.

"I would like to take you to my castle on the top of Mount Magus", Stiles said. "It's secluded, and we can mate there in privacy".  
"That sounds good to me", Derek said. "I'll call my pack in and tell them".  
Derek told the pack that he and Stiles were going to be mates, and that he would be gone a few days. He left his beta Scott in charge while he was gone, with his beta Jackson to assist him.

Stiles and Derek left the werewolf citadel, and Stiles turned to Derek.  
"I'll call my horse and we can fly to my castle", he said.  
Stiles spoke an incantation and a horse appeared out of thin air. He was a large white winged stallion, with a gold saddle. He whinnied and bowed before Stiles.  
"Good boy', Stiles told him.  
He rubbed the horse's nose and smiled.  
"His name is Aeros", Stiles said. "Because he can fly through the air".  
He spoke another incantation, and then he and Derek were sitting on the horse, with Stiles in front and Derek behind him. Stiles took the reins in his hands.  
"Let's go, boy", he said to the horse. "Up to my castle".  
The horse rose up into the air and started to fly very fast through the sky.  
The thunder and lightning started again, with Stiles and Derek flying through the black clouds tinged with red. Stiles' eyes shifted to deep purple and Derek's eyes shifted to crimson red.  
In a short time they reached the mountain top. Stiles' castle stood on the highest peak of the mountain. The castle was built of gray stone, with a dark blue roof. There were large windows in it's walls which looked out in every direction on the earth below.  
The winged horse landed in the courtyard of the castle, and Stiles and Derek were magically dismounted from his back.  
Stiles rubbed the horse's nose again.  
"Good boy, Aeros", he said.  
The horse bowed and disappeared into thin air again, and Stiles turned to Derek, smiled, and took his hand.  
"Welcome to Castle Enchantment, my place of happiness and peace", he said. "Come inside with me".  
They walked together hand in hand into the castle.

They entered into a lofty great hall, with a huge stone fireplace at one end. Then they walked together up a wide stone staircase to the second floor. Stiles opened double doors into his bedroom. They entered and Derek looked around. The room was large and sunny, with big windows looking out over the landscape below. Stiles' large bed faced the windows.  
They stood by the bed and kissed again. Then they removed each other's clothing.  
"Beautiful", Derek said.  
"Gorgeous", Stiles replied.  
Stiles was tall, slender, and pale, with amber gold eyes, an upturned nose, and full, cupid's bow pink lips. His hair was dark brown. His cock was long and thick, and his balls were large and full.  
Derek was tall, muscular, and dark, with hazel eyes, a long nose, and full red lips. His hair was jet black. His cock was big and thick, and his balls were large and full.  
They were both aroused, their cocks standing up against their stomachs, hard, red, and throbbing.  
They fell onto the bed together, hugging, kissing, and licking each other's bodies.  
"Derek baby", Stiles said, "we need to exchange mating bites, and you need to knot me".  
"Yes, Stiles my love", Derek replied. "I want you to fuck me first. Then I will fuck you and knot you. Then we can give each other the mating bites".  
"I want to suck your cock", Stiles said.  
Derek laid on his back.  
Stiles sucked Derek's big thick hard cock and deep throated him. Derek moaned in ecstasy and ran his hands through Stiles' hair as he fucked his mouth harder.  
Then Stiles pulled off, lubed his fingers, and rubbed them against Derek's little hole. He inserted his fingers one by one into Derek until he had four fingers inside of him. Then he rubbed against Derek's prostate, making him moan again.  
"Fuck me, Stiles!", Derek said. "Fuck me, my love!"  
Stiles removed his fingers, then lubed his cock. Derek raised his legs over Stiles' shoulders. Stiles kissed Derek. Then he pushed his long thick hard cock slowly into Derek's little red hole. He bottomed out, and both of them moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Then Stiles began to fuck Derek with long firm strokes. They both felt the sparks of passion running up and down their spines. Stiles rubbed against Derek's prostate over and over, and both of them felt the heat of their orgasms burning low in their bellies.  
"I'm coming, Stiles", Derek shouted.  
He came and covered his chest and stomach in thick hot ribbons of come. He clenched around Stiles' pistoning cock.  
"I'm coming too, Derek", Stiles shouted.  
He came and shot fountains of thick hot come deep up inside of Derek. Then Stiles' magic began to radiate from him, and Derek was filled and marked with it. They both caught their breath for a moment. Then Stiles pulled out of Derek and laid down next to him. They held each other, kissed, and enjoyed the afterglow.

They rested for awhile.  
"Now I want you to fuck me, baby", Stiles said. "What's the best way for you to knot me?"  
"The most comfortable way is for you to ride me", Derek replied. "But first I want to suck your cock".  
Stiles laid on his back.  
Derek sucked Stiles' long thick hard cock and deep throated him. Then Stiles moaned with pleasure. He grabbed Derek's head and fucked his mouth deeper as he ran his hands through Derek's hair.  
Then Derek pulled off and sat with his back against the headboard of the bed. Stiles sat on Derek's lap facing him. He leaned back and spread his cheeks. Derek lubed his fingers and slipped them one by one into Stiles' little hole. As he slipped the fourth finger in he began to rub against Stiles' prostate and Stiles moaned again.  
"I'm ready, Derek!", Stiles said. "Fuck me, baby!"  
Derek pulled his fingers out, then lubed his cock. He kissed Stiles. Then Stiles raised up and lowered himself down onto Derek's big thick hard cock. Derek breached Stiles' little pink hole, then Stiles lowered himself inch by inch until Derek was fully seated inside him. Derek bottomed out and again both of them moaned with the onslaught of sensation. Then Stiles began to fuck himself on Derek's cock with long firm strokes. Once again they both felt the sparks of passion running up and down their spines. Stiles rubbed Derek's cock over and over against his prostate, and again they both felt the heat of their orgasms burning low in their bellies. Derek's knot began to swell at the base of his cock. Stiles raised himself up, then lowered himself down hard on Derek's cock. Derek's huge knot breached Stiles' tight little hole, and both of them groaned in ecstasy. Then both of them leaned forward and bit each other on their left shoulders, exchanging mating bites. Derek's huge hard knot rubbed against Stiles' prostate.  
"I'm coming, baby", Stiles shouted.  
He came and shot ropes of thick hot come on Derek's chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's hard cock and knot.  
"I'm coming too, my love", Derek shouted.  
He came and shot torrents of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
The both caught their breath. The they leaned toward each other and kissed deeply and passionately.  
"How long before your knot goes down?", Stiles asked.  
"I think about a half hour", Derek replied. "I'm not sure, because I've never knotted anyone before. That's just something for my mate".  
They both smiled at each other.  
"Mate", Stiles said. "I like that word".  
"Mate", Derek replied. "I like it, too".  
After Derek's knot went down he pulled out of Stiles and they laid down next to each other.  
They hugged and kissed, enjoying the afterglow and murmuring sweet words of love to each other.  
Then as they fell asleep in each other's arms,  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.

The next morning they had their breakfast together.  
Then they stood looking out of one of the big windows with Stiles hugging Derek from the back.  
Through the window they could see the world stretched out before them.  
"Tomorrow we will return to our pack", Stiles said. "Our wolves will miss us if we are gone too long".  
Stiles faced Derek and they kissed.  
"Now that we are mated Derek, we are one", Stiles said. "We will be justice givers. We will destroy all evil doers".  
"Yes, Stiles", Derek replied.  
"We will be fair and just in our judgements" Stiles said. "But we will be ruthless in our execution of those that we find to be evil".  
"And I will be your constant companion", Derek replied. "In the work and in our lives".  
Stiles smiled and kissed Derek.  
"Yes, you will", Stiles said.  
He took Derek's hand and they looked out of the window. The thunder and lightning started again as a fierce storm brewed up.  
"And now it begins", Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
